


Getting Used To This

by Obsessedshipper



Series: You Make It Hurt So Good [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Feelings, Kneeling, M/M, No actual sex, Subdrop, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: Clint starts to experience subdrop and after being pushed by Natasha, he asks Phil for help.





	

“Talk to him.” He heard Natasha tell Clint as she pushed the man into his office. Phil had just finished a form from the never ending stack of papers on his desk and let out a sigh, expecting his favorite archer to have done something he told him not to.

“Barton. How can I help you?” He didn’t look up as he grabbed the next form and begin to sign it. Hearing the door close as Natasha left, he didn’t hear an answer. After finishing his signature, he looked to his agent. Coulson was surprised but what he saw- Clint’s eyes were darting everywhere except him, a hesitant expression on his face, foot tapping on the floor. Clint had been his agent for many years, they knew a lot of embarrassing things about each other and he didn’t know why he would be nervous to talk to him about anything. “Clint?” The younger’s eyes snapped up at his name. Phil put down his pen and turned his attention to him. “Talk to me.”

“You know how sometimes I go to less than reputable places?” Clint winced, eyes looking away again. “Like, uh, underground places.”

“I do realize you tend to frequent BDSM dungeons, yes. You put it down as one of the places I might find you.” Phil nodded, raising an eyebrow in question. Coulson had long known Clint was a sub, had used that to advantage on some missions where it was required. Of course, Clint had yet to realize that Phil had been a Dom since he was twenty two- nearly twenty years.

“Right.” Barton nodded in a quick, jerky moment, lacking his usual grace. “Well you said you knew one or two things about it. That you read some stuff. And, uh, fuck.” He cursed, biting his lower lip. “Do you know what sub drop is?”

Suddenly, it all fell into place. Natasha pushing him to talk to Phil, his weird mannerisms, this is what Clint was like when experiencing sub drop. “Yes. How long ago was your scene?” Now that Phil knew what to look for, he could see the way Clint wasn’t quite standing upright and how his eyes looked a little sunken in, like after a long mission.

“Friday night. Paddle and a riding crop.” He relaxed a little, falling into Phil taking control as he always did on missions. 

“You know the traffic light system, yes?” Phil asked and received a nod. “I need vocal confirmation, Clint. Explain to me the colors.”

“Green is good. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop.” Clint looked up tentatively, as if expecting to be told he was wrong.

“Now we will use these, okay? Use them whenever you need to or when I check in with you, alright?” Phil needed to check one last time.

“Yes, sir.” Clint nodded his head for what felt like the millionth time.

“Good boy.” Coulson praised. He was pleased to see Clint’s shoulders relax a little at the words, soft smile coming over his face. “Grab that pillow and come over here.” Watching the sub, Phil discretely checked out his agent like he had done a million times before. Shaking his head to keep thoughts from rising up about using his riding crop on him, he smiled when Clint came back with the pillow. “Put it down in front of me and kneel.”

Clint Barton on his knees was a sight to behold. Eager to please and ready for Phil to use. It shot a jolt of lust through him before he remembered this was to take care of him. Sliding fingers into those golden locks, he tugged lightly, reveling in the moan Clint let escape as he looked up at him. “Color?”

“Green, sir.” Clint’s reply was slightly slurred, eyes dilated, and already slipping into subspace again. 

“So good for me.” He extoled, scratching his scalp lightly with his nails. “I’m going to do some work up here and I want you to just remain down here. Let yourself float, lean against me, and tell me if you need anything, okay.”

“Mm yes, sir.” Barton nodded. His eyes slid closed as he wrapped an arm around Phil’s leg. One hand slid under his pant leg for skin to skin contact. Letting his weight slump into his leg, he smiled. Phil watched him get comfortable, contentedly. Keeping his left hand in Clint’s hair to keep scratching, his right hand signed off on form after form. Before long, Clint was asleep against his leg, and Phil knew he definitely could get used to spoiling Clint as his own sub.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
